Histoire canadienne
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...
1. 1534

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Les nations, sauf Québec, sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Francis/France | Mathieu/Kanata | Samuel/Kebec. Mention de Mathias/Danemark.  
**M/A :** Voici le premier chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". Au départ, c'était un OS, mais comme il devenait de plus en plus long, je l'ai transformé en chapitres. Il y en aura dix, sur différents évènements ayant marqués le Québec et, d'une certaine façon, le Canada.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**1534 ~ Arrivée de Jacques Cartier en Gaspésie**_

Kanata(1) observa avec timidité les hommes blancs, ne sachant quoi penser. Il en avait déjà vu, il savait qu'il existait une autre terre, de l'autre côté des eaux, sur laquelle vivait des hommes à la peau pâle, comme lui et Kebec(2). Pourtant, ceux-ci ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qu'il avait déjà vu. Ils avaient quelque chose de différent. Et puis, cela faisait énormèment de saisons que Mathias et son peuple n'étaient pas venus.  
« Kanata, que font les hommes blancs? », s'enquit soudainement le chef. Le garçonnet se tourna vers lui, l'observant attentivement, puis regarda de nouveau les hommes blancs. Ceux-ci observaient les alentours, comme sans voix.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit le petit garçon. On va voir? , demanda-t-il ensuite à Kebec, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Celui-ci resta immobile un instant, puis hocha vivement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Aussitôt, les deux quittérent les bois, courrant l'un après l'autre pour aller vers les hommes blancs, suivi par les guerriers et le chef.  
Les ayant sûrement entendus, l'un des hommes blancs se retourna. Blond aux yeux bleus, il avait un habillement un peu différent des autres, mais en quoi, ni Kanata ni Kebec n'auraient pû s'expliquer. En les voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillérent. Souriants, les garçons s'arrêtérrent devant lui.  
« _Cartier! Regardez!_ », s'exclama-t-il soudainement.  
-Qu'a-t-il dit? , s'étonna Kebec.  
-J'ai pas compris..., se plaignit Kanata, soudainement un peu inquiet. Il ne reconnaîssait pas cette langue, lui qui en connaîssait pourtant plusieurs. Sentant probablement son inquiétude, son animal totem, un petit ours blanc, qui le suivait en permanence, posa ses pattes sur ses cuisses, comme pour se faire remarquer. Le voyant, il le prit dans ses bras.  
Un autre homme blanc, plus imposant et portant des vêtements totalement différents de ceux du premier, arriva. En les voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussi. L'homme blanc regarda ensuite le chef et ses guerriers, restés silencieux derrière les deux garçons.  
« _Sont-ils des Indiens? _»  
-_Je crois bien que oui... Ces terres, habitées! Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie?_  
Kanata fronça le nez. Le ton ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Par réflexe, il se plaça devant Kebec, qui jouait distraitement avec la plume d'harfang des neiges de son collier. Le premier homme blanc se retourna ensuite vers eux, les observant attentivement. Après un moment de réflexion, celui-ci s'agenouilla, se mettant à la hauteur des garçons. Ceux-ci restérent neutres, ne sachant pas quoi penser.  
« _France._ », a-t-il fait, en se désignant du doigt. Un fin sourire éclaira les lèvres de Kanata, en comprenant qu'il se présentait.  
-Kanata, fait-il, en copiant le geste, avant de montrer son compagnon. Kebec.  
Le dénommé France sourit également, puis ébourriffa les cheveux couleur soleil de Kanata, qui ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si cet étrange homme reviendrait les voir, lui et Kebec.

* * *

(1)_Kanata_ signifie "village".  
(2)_Kebec_ signifie "là où le fleuve se rétrécit".

* * *

**M/A :** Ce chapitre est un peu court, et donc, le prochain sera plus long.  
Prochain chapitre; Proclamation royale.


	2. 7 octobre 1763

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew, Arthur et Francis sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Mathieu; Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Nouvelle-France; Province of Québec | Arthur/Angleterre | Marie/Acadie. Mention de Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Voici le second chapire de "Histoire canadienne". La Proclamation royale est l'acte qui transfère de manière officielle la Nouvelle-France, désormais appelé "Province of Québec", à l'Angleterre. Et je tiens à spécifier que la façon dont les chapitres seront tournées seront plus ou moins différents à chaque fois, vu qu'ils ne sont pas nécessairement écrits l'un à la suite de l'autre. En fait, pour mieux comprendre, je vous conseilles la série "Marguerite Volant". Elle représente très bien la vie de cette époque et les relations entre Anglais et Canadiens français. Je l'ai écouté en troisième année d'histoire. Et si jamais des garçons lisent ceci, sachez que ceux de ma classe ont _**adorés**_ l'écouter -c'était même eux qui voulait le plus les écouter.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**7 octobre 1763 ~ Proclamation royale**_

Mathieu, désormais renommé Matthew, observa Samuel pleurer sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, ça lui fendait le coeur. Mais l'origine de cette tristesse, par contre, lui faisait encore plus mal.  
Lui et Samuel étaient maintenant des possessions britanniques.  
La France les avait donné à son ennemi juré.  
Francis les avait abandonné. Matthew avec peine, Samuel avec froideur. Les colonies francophones du Nouveau monde avaient toujours sû, sans le moindre effort, que c'était Canada le préféré. Cruelle réalité dont ils s'étaient plus ou moins accomodés. Malgré tout, l'abandon de leur père leur donnait l'impression d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur.  
« Samuel...? »  
Le garçonnet leva la tête, pour regarder Canada. Celui-ci se tenait à côté de son lit, Kumajirou dans ses bras, comme à son habitude.  
« Je peux...? »  
Pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. D'un léger geste de la tête, Samuel accepta. Canada déposa donc son ours sur le lit, puis embarqua à son tour dessus, de peine et de misère. Une fois assis en tailleur sur l'épaisse douillette à côté de la jeune colonie, il le serra dans ses bras, comme il en avait l'habitude.  
« Pleure pas, je suis sûr que Arthur est pas si méchant... », murmura-t-il, voulant le consoler.  
-Une Tunique rouge peut pas êtes fin 'vec nous autres..., répliqua Samuel. 'Sont méchants, ils veulent qu'on parle anglais comme eux-autres... Qu'on soit comme eux-autres...  
Le pire, songea Matthew, c'est que c'est vrai.  
Il savait que sous les sourires tendres d'Angleterre, qui venait souvent les voir (trop souvent à leur goût), se trouvait un véritable diable humanisé. Un être impitoyable, capable du pire comme du meilleur et ce pour ses propres besoins. Il se souvenait très bien de l'amaigrissement brusque de Samuel, suite au déportement des Acadiens, tout comme celui de Marie, venue les rejoindre quand le régime britannique s'est imposé en Nouvelle-France. Il se souvenait que trop bien des innombables brûlures apparues sur le corps du brun, suite aux incendies que les Britanniques provoquaient. Même là, il apercevait les minuscules cicatrices témoignant des guerres franco-indiennes et anglo-indiennes.  
Pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, Matthew haïssait quelqu'un.  
Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvit légèrement, laissant passer la tête de l'Acadienne.  
« Les garçons, y'es là. »  
Cette simple phrase glaça le sang des petites colonies dans leurs veines. Matthew serra d'avantage contre lui Samuel, qui avait saisit son chapelet et récitait, mue par un réflexe depuis trop longtemps acquit, le _Notre Père_.  
Il y eut un petit silence, que Marie utilisa pour s'en aller. Mais à peine eut-elle quittée que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, si soudainement que les garçons sursautèrent. Ils regardèrent ensuite en sa direction...  
... pour y voir l'Empire britannique dans toute sa splendeur. À la vue du rouge vif de son manteau, un frisson parcouru les frêles corps des enfants. Canada serra encore plus fort contre lui Province of Québec, qui cessa de réciter sa prière pour se coller contre le blond, effrayé.  
« _Hi! How are you?_ », demanda Arthur, en s'avançant vers eux. Kumajirou se mit à grogner, mais si faiblement que seul les jeunes colonies l'entendirent.  
-_Can you answer me? _, ordonna subitement et sèchement la puissante nation, lorsque le mutisme de ses nouvelles possesions fût trop long à son goût._ I know this damn frog taught you English._  
-France nous a rien appris! , s'écria subitement Samuel. France, y nous a 'bandonné! On vaut rien pou' lui! C'est les frères pis les soeurs qui nous ont éduqués!  
-_You, shup up, Canadian!_  
Nouveau silence. Le plus frêle fixait le second, troublé. Jamais Samuel n'avait été aussi agressif. Étais-ce un effet de l'abandon? Peut-être. Matthew n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'Anglais n'était pas là pour rien.  
« _And you seriously think I'm going to believe you? Francis is a doting father, he could never mistreat one of the countless kids. _», ajouta, d'un ton hautain, ce dernier. À ce commentaire, Canada voulut sauter à la gorge de cette nation. Il ne savait rien de ce que lui, Samuel, Marie et leurs peuples éprouvaient. Ils n'étaient rien, aux yeux du Vieux Monde.  
Mais à son grand malheur, il n'en n'avait pas la force. Il se sentait tout juste capable de réconforter en silence le brun, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes de rage.  
« _Hey, you!_ »  
-Hein? , couina Matthew, en comprenant que c'est à lui que Angleterre s'adressait. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement, cherchant visiblement à découvrir son identité.  
-_You are Matthew, right?_  
-_Y... yes... why? _, bafouilla, par automatisme, le garçonnet. Un horrible sourire étire alors les lèvres de l'Empire britannique. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'avance et saisit le fin poignet du blond, avant de le tirer. Celui-ci fit une douloureuse chute.  
-Matthew! , s'écria Samuel, en accourant vers le bord du lit. T'es correct?  
Ne voulant pas inquiéter la colonie, même si, en effet, sa chute lui faisait très mal, il hocha légèrement la tête.  
« _Stand up! _», ordonna Arthur, en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis appela Acadie, lui commandant quelque chose que Matthew ne tenta pas de traduire. Kumajirou, qui entre-temps était descendu, frotta son museau noir et humide contre la joue du petit territoire(1), comme pour le consoler. Celui-ci accepta volontiers la marque d'attention, malgré tout de plus en plus effrayé. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, et il n'aimait absolument pas le regard couleur forêt de a grande nation sur lui. Il y avait une lueur étrange, presque menaçante.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Marie entra dans la pièce, tremblante de peur. Dans ses mains, elle avait un petit sac, contenant, à vue d'oeil, des vêtements.  
Les deux jeunes colonies comprirent alors tout.  
Arthur allait emmener Canada.  
Celui-ci se recula le plus qu'il le pouvait loin de l'Empire britannique, mais rapidement, son dos se cogna contre le lit. Et malgré lui, il savait qu'il n'en n'avait pas le choix. Angleterre pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il était _**sa**_ colonie, après tout.  
« _Stand up, Matthew. Right now_. »  
L'ordre eut finalement raison du garçon, qui, tremblant lui aussi, se leva. Il regarda Samuel, qui retenait ses larmes. Son coeur se serra soudainement, en comprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus son compagnon de jeu avant longtemps, très longtemps.  
Dans un dernier élan de rébellion, Matthew se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit les bras vers le brun. Saisissant le geste de la petite colonie, Samuel se mit à quatre pattes, permettant ainsi au jeune territoire de lui entourer le cou, avec ses frêles bras.  
« Te laisses pas faire, Samuel. Absolument pas. T'es plus fort que lui. », lui murmura-t-il, en lui faisant un dernier câlin. Province of Québec hocha discrètement la tête.  
Puis, les jeunes garçons se séparèrent, la mort dans l'âme. Matthew prit dans ses bras Kumajirou, puis se dirigea vers Angleterre. Celui-ci lui sourit aimablement, mais ne réussit qu'à le faire faiblement frémir d'horreur. La nation du Vieux Monde prit ensuite le sac de vêtements que lui tendait toujours l'Acadienne et quitta la chambre, Canada sur les talons.  
Mais il ne remarqua même pas le maigre sourire de joie sur les lèvres du petit blond.  
Car même s'il se doutait bien qu'il risquait d'être assimilé, il avait au moins réussi à sauver Samuel. Et ça, ça valait plus que toutes les peaux de fourrure de castor qu'on pouvait récupérer sur ses terres.

* * *

(1)Contrairement à l'idée reçue, le Canada était une des trois régions de la Nouvelle-France, qui se trouvait entre Montréal et Québec. Les deux autres régions étaient la Louisiane et l'Acadie.

* * *

**M/A : **Je vous rassure, j'adore Angleterre et France. Mais malheureusement, je dois les faire passer pour des salauds. En tout cas, à la prochaine!**  
**Prochain chapitre; Bataille de Québec.


	3. Avril 1775

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Province of Québec | Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Voici le troisième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". La bataille de Québec est celle qui opposa l'armée continentale américaine et les Britanniques, lors de la guerre d'Indépendance des États-unis, le 31 décembre 1775. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne réussirent pas, et tentèrent un siège, qui dura jusqu'en mai 1775, à l'arrivée des renforts britanniques. Or, pendant l'attaque et le siège, plusieurs Canadiens français avaient jurés allégeance aux deux camps, permettant ainsi aux troupes américaines d'obtenir des vivres et un certain soutien logistique.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**Avril 1775 ~ Bataille de Québec**_

Matthew observa, la mort dans l'âme, les dizaines de soldats américains, qui se trouvaient dans le campement de siège. Certains avaient l'air malades, voir mourants, d'autres étaient épuisés et frigorifiés. Même les quelques femmes qui avaient tenus à accompagner les troupes(1) à la Province of Québec semblaient sur le point de craquer, elles qui pourtant affrontaient les mêmes ravages de la guerre chez elles.  
Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil vers Samuel, qui marchait devant lui, parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute l'habitude d'y venir. Canada savait très bien que, malgré son "allégeance" à Angleterre, le catholique aidait de son mieux Alfred, même en sachant que leur métropole le punirait pour un tel acte de trahison. Mais le Canadien français n'en n'avait que faire.  
Et Matthew pensait la même chose.  
Ils s'arrêtérent finalement à l'une des tentes. Province of Québec se retourna légèrement, le fixant attentivement. Le blond soutenut son regard couleur saphir, même si les voir si matures le désarmaient encore. Malgré ses douze ans physiques, Samuel prouvait encore et toujours ses deux siècles d'existence.  
« Alfred? C'est nous autres! », appela le catholique. Un court instant de silence, puis l'un des pans de la tente s'écarta, laissant entrevoir l'insurgé. Celui-ci, probablement plus par habitude que par nécessité, portait son uniforme. À la vue du bleu azur de ce dernier, Matthew se sentit mal à l'aise.  
Et dire qu'il affichait le rouge mortel des Anglais...  
-_Matthew! Samuel! _, s'exclama-t-il, avant de les serrer dans ses bras, mettant sur son visage rendu blême par les pertes humaines et autres conséquences de la bataille et du siège. _I'm so glad to see you!_  
-Nous autres aussi, Alfred, rit Samuel, en redonnant l'accolade à l'Américain. Tu nous fais-tu entrer, astheure?  
-_Hum? Oh, yes!_  
Le plus âgé, ou du moins physiquement, des trois se déplaça sur le côté, permettant aux deux colonies britanniques d'entrer. Ils allèrent aussitôt s'asseoir sur le lit de camp, tandis que Alfred approchait une chaise pour se mettre à califourchon dessus.  
« Et puis? Des nouvelles? », demanda leur voisin du sud, cette fois en français(2). Samuel et Matthew se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment le dire au jeune insurgé. Finalement, ce fût le Canadien français qui prit la parole.  
-Arthur va arriver icitte 'vec des renforts din 'environs du mois d'mai.  
-... Je m'en doutais. Il n'a pas dût aimer que je vous attaque, réfléchit Alfred, avec un air atrocement grave. Encore désolé.  
-On s'en doutait nous aussi, assura Matthew. J'ai bien vu que tes supérieurs n'avaient pas aimés notre refus de vous rejoindre.  
-Je leur avais aussi dit que ça arriverait, avoua l'Américain.  
-Mais quessé qu'tu va faire, 'vec les têtes carrées qui s'en viennent? , questionna Province of Québec. L'insurgé soupira.  
-J'ai trop d'hommes emprisonnés(3), qui ont désertés ou entre les mains du Seigneur pour me permettre de vous attaquer une seconde fois. Quand bien même je voudrais, mes supérieurs ne voudraient pas.  
-Tu va donc devoir lever le siège?  
-_Are you crazy, bro'? _, ricana Alfred. Plusieurs d'eux ont la variole et la grippe, et votre froid n'aide pas! Ils seraient incapables ne serais-ce que de mettre leurs bottes! Je ne peux qu'attendre que leur état s'améliore un tant soit peu.  
-Et quand c'est qu'il le sera? , demanda Samuel.  
-Le mois de mai.  
Le constat fit naître entre les trois jeunes hommes un silence glacial. Ils comprenaient très bien ce que ça signifiait. Les gens allaient croire que les Américains avaient fuis les Anglais. Compatissant, Matthew se leva et enlaçant le cou de son frère. Il savait le dilemme que ça lui faisait. Mais les pertes étaient trop lourdes pour se permettre l'obstination. Alfred avait bien compris que contrairement à Francis, Arthur ne le laisserait pas toucher à ses colonies.  
Mais à quel prix cette leçon avait-elle été faite?  
« Alfred, tu sais que des coups d'même, tu va en avoir d'autres, hein? », fit soudainement le catholique. Comme unique réponse, la future nation hocha la tête.  
-Va falloir qu'on s'en ailles, là, ajouta, au bout d'un instant, Samuel. Carleton va bentôt remarquer qu'on est pas là, pis ça risques d'aller mal pour nous autres...  
-_I understand_..., approuva Alfred, en repoussant le plus doucement possible son frère, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Tranquillement, ils quittèrent la tente, puis se serrerènt dans les bras. Tandis que Samuel allait chercher leur charrette, le Canadien sentit le regard de l'insurgé sur lui. Il le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.  
-_Matthew, are you sure you don't want to join me? You and Samuel would have a special status, I promise you!_  
-_Alfred, we can't_, répond avec tristesse le blond. En effet, même s'il savait que son frère serait capable de l'annexer puis de lui redonner sa liberté après sa guerre, ni lui, ni Samuel, ne pouvait se le permettre. Bien que Angleterre les traitait comme des êtres inférieurs, il leur accordait un grand nombre de droits et de terres, leur permettait de vivre, dans une certaine mesure du moins, comme ils le voulaient.  
En bref, lui et le brun étaient pieds et poings liés.  
« _Arthur will not treat you as well as Francis, you know that, right? _», souleva d'ailleurs le jeune Patriote.  
-_I know_, assura Canada_. But it's in the process of redressing our economy. For the first time in two centuries, it allows us to have industries. Francis has never helped us._  
-_... I promise that one day, I'll help you free yourself from it._  
-_It's not only with weapons that we become free, Alfred_, rit-il avec légèreté. _But I keep your words in memory, be reassured._  
-Coudon, tu t'en viens-tu? , s'écria la voix de Samuel, qui avait déjà pris place dans la chariole, prêt à partir. Le jeune territoire le regarda, puis salua une dernière fois Alfred, qui lui rendit son salut, avant d'aller rejoindre le Canadien français. Sans trop de mal, il monta à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il est installé, la colonie fit partir le cheval, qui les fit tranquillement quitter le campement insurgé.  
Et malgré leur courage, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne tenta de regarder derrière eux.

* * *

(1)Les Américaines, en effet, participaient activement à la guerre, et ce de plusieurs façons. Celles qui suivaient les troupes cousaient les uniformes et les couvertures, cuisinaient, soignaient les blessés, espionnaient les Anglais et servaient de messagères. Certaines se travestissaient même pour combattre avec les hommes.  
(2)À l'époque, le français était la seconde langue la plus parlée aux Treize colonies, vu sa proximité avec la Province of Québec, essentiellement francophone (seul 1% de la population canadienne parlait anglais, à l'époque). Du coup, il est tout à fait logique que Alfred saches la parler.  
(3)426 soldats américains ont été fait prisonniers, lors de la bataille de Québec, dont David Morgan, le second du général Benedict Arnold.

* * *

**M/A : **Alfred vous a sans nul doute parut OOC, mais en fait, c'est mon Insurgent!America. Du coup, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit plus sérieux. Car avez-vous remarqué que sur les dessins de sa guerre d'indépendance, Alfred paraît toujours avec un air mature, qui ne lui ressembles pas?  
Prochain chapitre; pendaison des Patriotes (que ça va être joyeux...).


	4. 15 février 1839

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats, scènes plus ou moins sensibles.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Bas-Canada. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Voici le quatrième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". Il y a eu des rébellions dans les deux Canada, pour des Chambres d'Assemblée plus égalitaires. Au Bas-Canada, il y eut même de courtes batailles où presque une centaine de Patriotes canadiens français (et quelques Canadiens anglais) sont morts. Par la suite, les Britanniques ont emprisonnés les Patriotes survivants ou en ont exilés, et ont pendus douze d'entre eux. Pour ceux qui voudrait en savoir un peu plus, j'ai mis deux liens, le premier étant la reproduction de la plus célèbre de ces pendaisons et le deuxième le générique du film "15 février 1839", dont le lien précédent a également été tiré.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**15 février 1839 ~ Pendaison des Patriotes  
**_[...]_/watch?v=mt4b9mL_I1Y_  
[...]_/watch?v=-iQUmuwRBcI_

Matthew observa avec difficulté les corps des Patriotes se balancer sous le vent, au bout de leurs cordes, tels des morceaux de viande. À côté de lui, Bas-Canada ne réagissait pas, mais le tremblement de ses épaules lui prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Qui, de toute façon, resterait insensible à ce spectacle des plus dégueulasses?  
Un Anglais, se répondit-il simplement, en regardant les soldats et les députés anglais faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si cinq pères de famille ne venaient pas d'être pendus pour avoir pris les armes afin d'assurer un monde meilleur à leurs enfants.  
Les tremblements de Samuel se firent plus intenses, plus violents, lorsque les soldats firent descendre les corps des Patriotes. Sans la moindre délicatesse, ils balancèrent les cadavres au cou cassé dans les cercueils. Les députés, eux, bavardaient entre eux, sans porter la moindre attention à la scène.  
Discrètement, il prit la main du catholique, cherchant à le faire au moins réagir à quelque chose. Devant son manque de réaction, Canada lui demanda ensuite s'il voulait partir. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il décida que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Aussi prit-il les épaules du Canadien français, l'obligeant le plus doucement possible à le suivre.  
« Monsieur! Monsieur! », fit soudainement la voix d'une petite fille. Les deux colonies se retournèrent, pour voir la fille du croquemort aller vers eux, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. En y regardant de plus près, Matthew s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu couleur sang, venant sûrement d'un drapeau. Peut-être celui de Patriotes(1).  
-Pour vous. C'est tombé des mains d'un des pendus, dit-elle, en leur tendant le morceau.  
Il y eut un court silence, puis, les doigts tremblants, Samuel le prit et la remercia d'un simple geste de la tête, ce qui inquièta Matthew. Elle eut un sourire quelque peu forcé mais aussi sincère, avant de retourner vers son père, qui n'avait pas bougé. Canada ne tenta pas de le regarder plus longtemps, le mutisme du catholique l'inquiétant de plus en plus.  
Mais il pouvait comprendre, même si lui n'avait pas réellement souffert de ce qu'avait supporté Bas-Canada. Oui, il s'était rebellé, il avait manifesté, avait pris les armes... mais n'avait pas réussi à gagner ou à perdre un seul combat(2). Son assimilation avait été trop profonde. Samuel, par contre, qui avait conservé son héritage français, en avait eu le courage... et l'avait chèrement payé.  
Ils quittèrent la prison et se dirigèrent de suite vers l'hôtel où ils séjournaient, vu qu'aucun des deux n'habitaient Montréal.  
Une fois dans leurs appartements, Matthew aida la colonie francophone à se débarasser de son manteau. Son manque de réaction était de plus en plus alarmant.  
Après avoir retiré son propre manteau, le Canadien conduit le brun au salon, où brûlait déjà un bon feu, et ils s'installérent sur le divan.  
Et c'est là que Samuel craqua.  
Brusquement, il attrapa la chemise de Matthew et se mit à pleurer contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou, comme un enfant effrayé et grondé. Ç'avait été si soudain qu'il resta immobile un instant, ne sachant pas quoi penser, ni faire. Il entendait clairement les sanglots du catholique, qui répétait sans arrêt que c'était de sa faute. Encore et encore, il répétait ces cinq petits mots, comme une litanie.  
Au bout d'un instant, le blond se remit du choc, puis, malgré tout hésitant, enlaça Samuel, cherchant surtout à le réconforter. Il le serra contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Sans nul doute aurait-il été dans le même état si Arthur avait été aussi cruel avec lui qu'avec Bas-Canada.  
Après un long moment, le catholique se calma, mais ne chercha toutefois à quitter les bras de la colonie humanisée, qui ne tenta pas de l'en faire sortir. Un second mutisme s'installa, plus réconfortant que morbide, cette fois.  
Samuel n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras de Canada, s'y sentant bien. Peut-être trop bien, se dit-il soudainement, mais cette pensée finit rapidement aux oubliettes.  
Elle ressurgit toutefois tout aussi vite, lorsque Matthew lui souleva le menton pour l'embrasser. Doucement, tendrement, légèrement. Sous le choc, il se braqua, se figeant littéralement sur place. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout s'emmêlait. Ça faisait un moment, bien sûr, qu'il avait remarqué que le Canadien préférait les hommes. Il n'avait toutefois rien dit, ne voulant pas perdre l'un des rares amis qu'il avait.  
Mais ça... ça, c'était... un peu trop troublant.  
Alors... pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas? Pourquoi _**ça ne le dérangeait pas**_?  
Puis, la voix du curé le condamnant à l'excommunion siffla dans son esprit. Ce fût ce qui le convainquit de repousser légèrement Matthew, pour simplement rompre le baiser. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse.  
« Je... je suis désolé! _I'm sorry, Samuel! I..._ », se mit à bafouiller le blond, en réalisant son propre geste. Le Canadien français écouta un instant les excuses francophones et anglophones de la colonie, qui s'agitait de plus en plus, les joues rouges de gêne.  
Brusquement, il lui saisit de nouveau le collet, le tire vers lui et l'embrasse, lui-même rougissant de gêne. Ce fût au tour du blond de ne plus rien comprendre. Au bout d'un instant, ils interrompérent le baiser, et se regardèrent, l'un perplexe, l'autre sûr de lui.  
« Que... qu'est-ce que... »  
-M'en fout du curé. Y m'a déjà menacé de m'excommunier si j'me battais 'vec Papineau(3), mais j'sais qu'il le ferra pas, coupe le catholique. Y'es ben trop pisou pou' ça! Pis d'toute façon, si j'y dis pas, y l'saura pas. Pis c'est pas un frustré du pantalon qui m'dira comment gérer l'mien!  
Pendant un instant, Canada resta sans voix. Puis, un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres, qu'il se dépêcha de déposer sur celles du brun.  
Qui répondit, cette fois, au baiser.

* * *

(1)Inspiré du drapeau de la révolution française, le drapeau des Patriotes est vert, rouge et blanc.  
(2)Le Haut-Canada a réellement essayé de combattre les Anglais, mais ils étaient trop désorganisés pour réussir.  
(3)L'Église catholique a réellement menacé d'excommunier les Patriotes, et ce parce que l'armée britannique leur permettait de percevoir la dîme, de nommer un évèque et de pratiquer la religion catholique.

* * *

**M/A : **Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, celui-là. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à développer le changement de relation entre Samuel et Matthew. Mais je devais le faire. C'est obligatoire pour la suite de cette fic.  
Prochain chapitre; acte d'Union.


	5. 10 février 1841

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada-Uni | Samuel/Canada-Est. Mention de Lyon/Canada-Ouest | Arthur/Angleterre | Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Voici le cinquième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". L'Acte d'Union est le traité qui réunit le Haut-Canada (aujourd'hui l'Ontario et renommé à l'époque en Canada-Ouest) et le Bas-Canada (aujourd'hui le Québec et renommé à l'époque en Canada-Est) sous le nom de "Province du Canada", et ce dans le but premier d'assimiler complètement les Canadiens français, mais aussi car il était plus facile de la gérer ainsi.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**10 février 1841 ~ Acte d'Union**_

Matthew détailla, avec autant de tendresse que d'exaspération, le jeune garçon qui dormait, du pur sommeil du juste, dans son lit. Avec ses cheveux noirs comme du jais et son minois d'ange, sa partie anglophone était adorable. Mais le vert vif de ses yeux, désormais clos, laissaient bien voir qu'il était le fils d'Angleterre. Il ne savait pas avec quelle femme l'Empire britannique l'avait eu, mais ce simple fait le terrifiait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, même si son attitude déplaisante avec Samuel l'enrageait.  
Il est anglophone jusque dans les fonds de son âme, soupira en pensée la colonie, avant de quitter sa chambre, afin d'aller rejoindre le catholique dans la cuisine. Malgré l'heure tardive, il savait très bien que celui-ci était encore debout, sûrement devant une choppe de bière, à noyer son chagrin.  
Le pourquoi, le Nord-américain ne voulait pas y penser. Malheureusement, toutes ses pensées y allaient. Demain aurait lieu la première réunion officielle de la Province du Canada. Ça le rendait nerveux. Très nerveux, même.  
Comme de fait, en arrivant dans sa cuisine, il le trouva assis à la table, la tête au creux des coudes, fixant d'un oeil absent une choppe à moitié pleine de bière. Kumajirou, contrairement à l'habitude, était sur ses genoux, dormant lui aussi, se faisant câliner d'une main molle par le Canadien français. Celui-ci réagit à peine quand la colonie britannique s'assit à côté de lui, ne lui jetant même pas un regard.  
« Est-ce que ça va, Samuel? », finit par demander Matthew, au bout d'un très long silence.  
-'Sais pas... Toé, t'irais-tu ben, si tu venais de t'faire ramasser solide par celui que t'hait l'plus sur la Terre? , répondit, après un instant de réfléxion, le brun.  
-Non. Pardon de t'avoir demandé ça, c'est stupide...  
-Excuse-toé pas. C'est normal qu'tu t'inquiètes.  
Nouveau silence. Le catholique soupira, puis se redressa, appuyant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il prit dans ses bras l'ourson, qui ne réagit pas plus que lui, le serrant contre lui, comme un enfant le ferait avec une peluche. L'animal continue de dormir, ce qui surprend Matthew.  
« Tu l'a soûlé ou quoi? », demanda soudainement ce dernier, en louchant lui-même sur la choppe.  
-J'oserais jamais faire ça! , répondit le Canadien français, d'un ton si exagéré que la colonie ne peut s'empêcher de ne pas y croire.  
-Samuel...  
-Pis si c'est lui qui a bu dans ma bière?  
-Samuel!  
Comme unique réponse, le blond se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Ce son, si rare depuis quelques années, surprit Matthew, qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire à son tour, tant le rire du Canadien français était contagieux. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Samuel était bon vivant, malgré les innombrables guerres, infamies et injustices qu'il avait affronté.  
Leur fou rire dura un bon moment, puis peu à peu, ils se calmèrent, retrouvant une respiration à peu près normale. La colonie et sa partie francophone s'observèrent un long moment du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour rompre ce silence de plus en plus pesant. Comme bien souvent, ce fut Samuel qui le rompit;  
« _Province of Canada_... T'es une colonie, astheure... »  
-On dirait bien..., approuva Canada, un peu gêné.  
-T'a monté en grade pas mal vite, en te cas..., ajouta le catholique. Quand on 'tait enfants, t'étais juste une p'tite région pognée entre Montréal pis Québec, pis là, t'es une vraie de vraie colonie!  
Plus les mots sortent de la bouche de Samuel, plus le blond rougit. Le ton n'est pas méchant, très loin de là. Il est même admiratif. Pourtant, Matthew ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur qui se serre dans sa poitrine.  
« ... Coudon, t'es-tu en train de brailler? »  
Perplexe, Matthew porta une main à ses yeux, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent aucune larme.  
« Non, pourquoi? »  
-'Sais pas. T'avais l'air su'l'bord d'pleurer.  
-Pourquoi je pleurerais? , s'étonna Canada.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? , répliqua la partie francophone de la colonie. J'suis pas dans ta tête!  
Mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Il savait lire le comportement de celui qu'il aimait, et il savait très bien que celui-ci était terrifié par la réunion du lendemain.  
La raison en était si simple qu'elle était effrayante, même pour lui.  
La Chambre d'Assemblée était peut-être égalitaire, avec un nombre égal de députés pour chaque région, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que le respect allait régner. Tous savaient d'avance que les Canadiens anglais allaient s'imposer aux Canadiens français.  
C'était une évidence à glaçer le sang.  
« Tu sais-tu quoi? »  
-Hum? Quoi? , demanda Matthew, en sortant de ses pensées peu joyeuses. Il remarqua que le brun s'était entre-temps levé pour vider la choppe de bière dans l'évier de la cuisine, un comportement étonnant venant du grand fêtard qu'il était.  
-On pourrait p't-être obligé ton gouvernement à parler français, proposa Samuel. La colonie cligna des yeux, avant de rigoler.  
-Comme si des Anglais allaient parler français!  
-Ça s'pourrait! Durham, y disait pas qu'y fallait être plus souple là-dessus(1)?  
-Mais Arthur a refusé, rappela Canada.  
-Pis ça?  
-Tu crois vraiment que les députés anglophones vont désobéir à cet ordre?  
Un petit sourire étire les lèvres du catholique, intriguant grandement Matthew.  
« Qui sait? T'sais, y'a pas qu'des amoureux d'la Reine, chez les Anglos... »  
Un court silence s'installa, puis Samuel, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, alla vers le Canadien, lui embrassa le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de se rendre à sa chambre, laissant Matthew complètement perdu.  
Celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher de se demander quelle idée tordue le francophone avait prévu. Cependant, lui aussi épuisé, il se leva et prit Kumajirou, avant de grimper à son tour à l'étage, pour aller dormir.

* * *

(1)En effet, Durham, bien que prônant l'assimilation des Canadiens français, a spécifié dans son rapport qu'il fallait être plus souple, en ce qui concernait la langue française lors des Chambres d'Assemblée.

* * *

**M/A : **La moitiée de cette fic est faite! Plus que cinq chapitres et elle est terminée! Ça avance vite pareil, hein? Difficile à y croire, même pour moi, mais bon... Théoriquement, je devrais parler de la Confédération, mais j'ai un projet de fic là-dessus, donc je ne juges pas nécessaire de faire un chapitre sur ce sujet. J'espères que vous comprenez.  
Prochain chapitre; Seconde guerre mondiale.


	6. Juillet 1944

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew, les Alliés et l'Axe sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Ludwig/Allemagne | L'Axe | Les Alliés | Alfred/États-unis.  
**M/A :** Voici le sixième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". La raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de prendre la WWII est triple. De un, techniquement, APH se déroule durant cette guerre. De deux, le Canada a été lourdement impliqué dans la cause des Alliés, mais presque personne ne parle de son rôle, sauf pour le débarquement de Normandie (et encore...). De trois... j'ai un _headcanon_ (c'est bien ça, le mot?) qui dit que Canada n'avait plus toute sa tête, à cette époque. Bon, tout le monde va dire qu'aucune nation n'avait toute sa tête (surtout pas Allemagne...), mais si on regarde un peu... ce que le Canada faisait, ça fait peur.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**Juillet 1944 ~ Seconde Guerre Mondiale**_

Matthew, épuisé, observait par la fenêtre du salon la noirceur d'encre qui s'étalait au dehors. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, toutes les lumières de chaque demeure étaient fermés, ou bien les rideaux sont si étroitement tirés que celle-ci ne pouvait pas passer à travers les volets, malgré la chaleur torride de l'été canadien.  
Couvre-feu respecté, songea-t-il, en repoussant, d'une main molle, une des boucles de ses cheveux, qui lui tombait entre les yeux. Il avait réussi à avoir une permission, mais il ignorait dans combien de temps il devrait retourner au front, de l'autre côté de la grande bleue. À participer à des réunions d'Alliés auquel personne ne fait attention à lui, à supporter sans se plaindre les remarques déplaisantes de Arthur sur sa marine(1), à offrir son aide dans les moindres invasions, débarquements et batailles...  
« Matthew, t'es encore deboute? »  
La voix de Samuel le fit presque sursauter, tant il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il tourna la tête, observant son amant. Celui-ci se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du salon, appuyé contre la moulure de celle-ci. Lentement, le Canadien français s'avança vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, son regard toujours posé sur lui.  
« Tu m'réponds-tu? »  
-_Leave me alone..._, murmura le pays en guerre.  
-Matthew, faut-tu que j'te rappelles que t'a quarente-deux de fièvre, aux darnières nouvelles? , soupira la Belle Province. T'es malade comme un chien, bon sang! J'sais même pas comment t'a fait pour sortir du lit!  
-_Leave me alone!_ , siffla Canada, en regardant fixement le brun. Terrifié, Samuel recula presque spontanément. Depuis le début de la guerre, tous avaient remarqués que le jeune pays était de plus en plus instable. Ses réactions étaient si imprévisibles et violentes que personne n'osait contredire ses ordres. Même Samuel.  
Et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les nations alliées faisaient pour ne pas le remarquer. Surtout Alfred. Était-il à ce point fantomatique, auprès d'eux?  
Il soupira, attendant patiemment que Matthew se calme. Ça lui tordait le coeur, de le voir dans un état si pitoyable. Enfin, psychologiquement parlant. Physiquement, il avait retrouvé bien des plumes, depuis la Grande Dépression. Mais côté esprit... ça faisait peur.  
Extrêmement peur, même.  
Au bout d'un moment, la grande province détourna le regard, pour observer le décor nocturne.  
« C'est-tu laite pareil, le couvre-feu... T'as pas d'vie, rien pantoute. »  
-Il n'y en aura pas plus si les Allemands nous bombardent, répliqua Canada.  
-Tu penses-tu vraiment qu'les Nazi vont v'nir nous sacrer des bombes dans face? , commenta le brun. Quessé que nous autres, qui sont du monde qui sont à l'aut' boutte du monde, on aurait d'suffisamment dérangeant pour qu'y nous fasses ça? Tu me l'expliques-tu?  
-Ils nous ont quand même envoyé des sous-marins(2)...  
-Pis ça? On a quand même gagné la bataille du Saint-Laurent(3)! T'es pas fier de ça, toé?  
Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de Matthew, à ce souvenir.  
Sourire rapidement brisé par la suite du commentaire.  
« De toute façon, on est pas mieux... »  
-_What? What do you talk?_  
-Prends-moé pas pou' un cave, grinça Québec. T'as fait mettre en d'dans ben des Allemands, des Italiens pis des Japonais! Pis t'es aussi antisémite que Ludwig pis sa gang! Faut-tu que je te rappelles que ça fait d'puis 1831 qu'les Juifs, y sont aussi libres que nous autres(4)!  
À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le pays humanisé lui sauta dessus, le plaquant durement sur le divan, serrant avec une force étonnante pour sa stature fluette les poignets de son amant contre le tissu râpeux du meuble de salon. Samuel ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder droit dans les yeux Canada. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de le frapper, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir.  
Et le francophone en savait très bien la cause.  
« Tu sais qu'j'ai raison. Pis ça vient d'te rentrer d'dans d'aplomb. », ajouta-t-il, au bout d'un silence. « Avoue-lé dont. »  
Le blond resta longtemps silencieux et immobile, fixant avec froideur le catholique. Puis, très doucement, il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets endoloris de la Belle Province, et il baissa la tête, collant son crâne contre le haut du torse de Québec, qui le serra dans ses bras. Un faible tremblement secoua le Canadien, avant que des sanglots, tous aussi inaudibles, ne se fassent entendre. Le changement de caractère étonna à peine Samuel, qui glissa une main dans les boucles blondes de son amant, cherchant à le réconforter.  
Un long silence naquit dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, où seul étaient perçus le tic-tac exaspérant de l'horloge. Le catholique l'écouta avec un calme étonnant, se refusant à bouger. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçu que les pleurs avaient cessés. En regardant Canada, la province francophone découvrit avec étonnement qu'il s'était endormi.  
Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du brun, qui avec douceur étendit le pays en guerre sur le divan. Il alla ensuite chercher une couverture, avec lequel il le recouvra. Puis, il s'assit à terre, fixant le visage paisible de Matthew, caressant du doigt et avec légèreté la joue pâle du jeune homme. Son regard dériva alors vers la croix au-dessus de la porte menant du salon au vestibule. Il cessa tout mouvement, pour la fixer. Même dans l'obscurité, il la voyait, il distinguait avec perfection la représentation de Jésus sur sa croix, l'observant lui-même avec mélancolie.  
« Seigneur Dieu, quand c'est qu'tu va m'le ramener, le gars qu'j'aime? », murmura-t-il, dans un soupir épuisé. « Quand c'est qu'tu va ben arrêter d'foutre la marde dans mon couple? J'peux-tu pas êtes heureux, pour une fois?»  
Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.  
Et c'est ça qui l'énervait de plus en plus.

* * *

(1)L'Angleterre a énormément critiqué la marine canadienne pendant la WWII, notamment son manque de main-oeuvre, et ce malgré le fait que l'armée avait dû réduire ses effectifs de moitié suite à la Grande Dépression (1929-39).  
(2)L'armée allemande a réellement envoyé des sous-marins dans le Saint-Laurent...  
(3)... et il y a effectivement eu une bataille navale, dans le Saint-Laurent. C'était la première fois, depuis 1812, que des navires ennemis venaient ici afin de tuer.  
(4)Également vrai : le gouvernement canadien a emprisonné de nombreux Canadiens ayant la citoyenneté allemande, italienne et japonaise, pendant la WWII. De plus, un mouvement antisémite a prit progressivement place dans la population canadienne, alors qu'en 1831, une loi proclamait l'émancipation politique des Juifs.

* * *

**M/A : **J'ai pas totalement laissé WWII!Canada s'exprimer, ici. Dans mon OS "_Erreur britannique_" (qui devrait sortir dans une durée indéterminée (comme le reste, d'ailleurs...), on le voit beaucoup plus. D'ailleurs, si jamais vous avez un compte Wattpad, vous pouvez venir lire ma première histoire là-dessus, "Monde perdu" (oui, je sais, je devrais pas faire de promo, mais bon...). Enfin, bref, à la prochaine!  
Prochain chapitre; présentation de l'unifolié.


	7. 15 février 1965

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mentions de sujets délicats, sous-entendu.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Lyon/Ontario | Nicholas/Terre-Neuve et Labrador | Charles/Nouvelle-Écosse | Les autres provinces du Canada. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Voici le septième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". L'unifolié est le nom que porte l'actuel drapeau canadien. Il fût officialisé le 28 janvier 1965 par la reine du Canada (évidement, je parle de Elizabeth II), puis présenté à la population le 15 février 1965, lors d'une cérémonie officielle à la colline du Parlement canadien, à Ottawa. Ce jour-là fût désormais institué comme étant le "Flag Day", soit le "Jour du Drapeau".

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**15 février 1965 ~ Présentation de l'unifolié**_

Matthew, caché parmi la foule surexcitée avec ses frères, ses soeurs et Samuel, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait enfin avoir son propre drapeau! Plus de _Union Flag_, plus de _Red Ensign_! Il avait eu son indépendance, et ce dans tous les domaines. Il n'était plus un dominion depuis maintenant trente-quatre ans(1), mais un véritable pays!  
Désormais, il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne, sauf à lui-même. Et ça, c'était la meilleure des sensations, pour un garçon aussi fantomatique que lui.  
Dès que sonna midi, il vit le _Red Ensign _être descendu. La foule se calma aussitôt. Le jeune pays jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Ses provinces étaient tendues, trépignant sur place le plus discrètement possible. Samuel, à quelques pas de distance, fixait la scène sans la moindre émotion, mais la jeune nation savait très bien que la situation plaisait à la Belle Province, malgré la sombre histoire de cette journée.  
Une fois le _Red Ensign _complètement descendu, il est retiré, puis remplacé par le nouveau drapeau. À la vue du nouvel emblême de leur grand frère, les provinces humanisées deviennent plus agitées -particulièrement Lyon. Comme souvent, sans les regarder, Matthew les obligea à se calmer, son amant se chargeant des Maritimes.  
Lentement, comme pour savourer pleinement le moment, l'unifolié grimpa l'air, le vent le secouant faiblement. Le rouge et le blanc du tissu attiraient sans cesse le regard de Canada, qui n'en n'était que plus fier.  
Lorsqu'il fût au sommet de la berne, la jeune nation sentit une grande joie l'envahir.  
Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Angleterre, si ce n'était l'histoire.  
Au même moment, un choeur s'élèva de la foule. Sans aucune difficulté, il reconnut son hymne national. Le reconnaissant également, les provinces se mirent à le chanter, sourires aux lèvres. Se joignant également à la partie, le grand pays nord-américain ne peut que remarquer que seul Samuel ne chantait pas. Ses yeux saphir sont baissés vers le sol, les bras croisés sur le torse.  
Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, l'écoutant attentivement, mais d'une oreille de sourd. Il l'adorait, après tout n'étais-ce pas lui, au départ, qui l'avait créer(2)? Mais il n'aimait pas cette version-là. Quelque chose le dérangeait, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en anglais.  
Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas la version anglaise du _Ô Canada_.  
Une fois que la foule eut cessé de chanter cet hymne, elle entama le _God Save the Queen_. Québec s'étouffa presque, en l'entendant. Ça, par contre, il ne pouvait pas le supporter! Sans se préoccuper des regards des Canadiens, le brun s'en va, presque en courant. Matthew, à peine surpris, cessa lui aussi de chanter, ce qui intrigua ses jeunes frères et soeurs.  
« _Big brother,why Samuel left?_ », demanda Nicholas, en tirant sur la manche du manteau de Canada.  
-_He don't like England, that's why_, expliqua avec douceur le Pays de l'Érable, comme désormais on l'appelait, puis il lui tendit Kumajirou. _You want to take Kuma in your arms for a moment? I'll get it._  
_-OK!_ , sourit la jeune province, en prenant l'ourson, qui était deux fois plus gros que lui, dans ses bras.  
-_Charles, watch your brothers and sisters_, ordonna le blond, en direction du jeune Néo-Écossais. Il hocha la tête. Ontario s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard sévère de son grand frère lui coupa aussitôt la parole.  
S'excusant poliment au passage, Matthew se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, cherchant des yeux le Québécois. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à un petit parc. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de l'apercevoir, assis au pied d'un arbre. De loin, il l'observa, hésitant à aller le voir. Mais finalement, il se décida à aller à sa rencontre.  
En arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'aperçu que son amant chantait. Mais pas n'importe quoi.  
Son hymne national.  
« Ô Canada, terre de nos aïeux  
Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux  
Car ton bras sait porter l'épée  
Il sait porter la croix... », murmurait-il, sans le moindre accent caractéristique de son peuple. Chacun des mots était clair, très facile à comprendre. Ça n'étonna même pas Matthew, qui avait déjà entendu son amant chanter. Sa voix n'était ni la plus belle, ni la plus atroce, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui reprocher, c'était la clarté de ses paroles.  
Il le laissa chanter le reste de l'hymne, cette même version qu'il avait présenté à Canada bien des années plus tôt. Lorsque le Québécois se tût, Matthew resta silencieux un instant, puis commenta;  
« Ça m'étonne que tu n'a pas encore créer ton hymne national. »  
-Oh, mais j'en ai un! , ricana Samuel. "À la claire fontaine"(3), tu t'en souviens?  
-On était enfants, à l'époque! Ça ne compte pas! , s'amusa le jeune pays, en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. La neige craqua sous son poids, et même à travers ses nombreuses épaisseurs de vêtements, le froid lui gelait la peau, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.  
-Comment ça, ça compte pas?  
-C'est une berceuse!  
-Pis ça?  
Ce chamaillage les faisait bien rire, en vérité. Doucement, Matthew posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Québec, qui observa le ciel, un certain soulagement dans le regard. Un tendre silence naît entre eux, puis le Canadien prit dans sa main celle de son amant, qui n'y réagit pas.  
« T'a fait 'xprès, hein? », demanda subitement celui-ci.  
-_What? Can you repeat, please? _, croassa le blond.  
-J'parle d'la date. J'sais que t'a forcé Pearson pour que ça soit 'jourd'hui, sa présentation, expliqua sommairement la Belle Province, sans le regarder. La nation canadienne se mit à rougir et détourna légèrement le regard, observant la neige blanchâtre au sol. Il se doutait bien que Samuel le remarquerait, il n'était pas stupide.  
La main quitta alors la sienne, pour lui prendre le menton. Ses yeux bleu-lavande croisèrent ceux saphirs du Québécois, et il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que celui-ci affichait un faible sourire heureux. Puis, sans prévenir, celui-ci l'embrassa, de façon si légère que Matthew se demanda si c'était réel.  
« T'es vraiment trop fin, toé. Un jour, ça va payer, j'te le dis. », rit la grande province, provoquant un nouvau rougissement chez le Pays de l'Érable. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent tous deux des éclats de voix. Le brun lâcha aussitôt le menton de Canada, et ils regardèrent en leur direction, pour y voir les autres provinces courirent vers eux, Kumajirou les suivant à quelques pas de distance.  
-Toujours là à mauvaise place, on dirait..., commenta Québec, alors que son amant soupira, se demandant si Dieu faisait exprès de gâcher ses moments seuls avec celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

(1)Le Canada, comme les autres colonies britaniques, a obtenu une totale indépendance vis-à-vis le Royaume-Uni lors du statut de Westminster, en 1931.  
(2)L'hymne national canadien a d'abords été écrit en français par un Canadien français, puis traduit très librement en anglais par un Canadien anglais.  
(3)"À la claire fontaine" était l'hymne national de la Nouvelle-France.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain chapitre; mise en place de la Loi sur les mesures de guerre.


	8. 16 octobre 1970

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Michael/Montréal.  
**M/A :** Voici le huitième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". Aujourd'hui, l'explication est un peu plus longue que d'habitude. Dans les années 1960 et 1970, un groupe nationaliste et terroriste, le FLQ (Front de Libération du Québec), a terrorisé la population québécoise, mais plus spécialement montréaloise, dont l'aboutissement fût la Crise d'Octobre, pendant laquelle le gouvernement canadien appliqua la Loi sur les mesures de guerre, une vieille loi datant de la Confédération qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'a été utilisé qu'une fois, soit pendant la Crise d'Octobre. Le jour de son application, plus de quatre cent arrestations sans mandat sont effectuées au Québec par les soldats canadiens.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**16 octobre 1970 ~ Mise en place de la Loi sur les mesures de guerre**_

Matthew, démoralisé et terrifié à la fois, observa ses soldats entrer sans prévenir dans diverses demeures, puis en sortirent quelques instants plus tard, tirant un homme ou une femme, de tout âge, mal réveillé et incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. On ne lui dicta pas ses droits, qui ont de toute façon étaient suspendus, on le menotta et on l'enferma avec d'autres personnes toutes aussi perplexes les uns que les autres dans un fourgon, qui une fois plein va vers lui-même ne savait où, tandis que les soldats continuaient leurs arrestations, sans se soucier des questions des citoyens.  
Dans l'esprit de la nation, un unique ordre rugissait, frappait dans son esprit au point de presque le faire pleurer.  
Faire règner l'ordre. Retrouver Cross et Laporte, quite à se retrouver avec deux cadavres sur les bras, bien que c'était le dernier de ses souhaits(1).  
À côté de lui, leurs visages n'exprimant absolument rien, Samuel et Michael observaient eux aussi les scènes quasi-irréelles, incompatibles avec leur époque et leur monde. La Belle Province serrait contre lui sa grande métropole, qui tremblait légèrement malgré ses traits tirés et sans émotion, comme si les pas des soldats martelaient son corps. Avec une tendresse bien fraternelle, il caressait ses cheveux d'un blond miel plutôt sombre, pour le moment.  
« Êtes-vous... sûrs que c'est ce que vous vouliez? », demanda timidement le Pays de l'Érable, attirant sur lui le regard des deux Québécois.  
-On n'avait pus l'choix..., soupira Samuel, d'un ton si vide de vie que Matthew se demanda même si ce n'était pas son amant qui parlait. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa plus grande province avoir une voix aussi inexpressive.  
-Il y a quand même de vos artistes qui sont arrêtés(2)! , argumenta-t-il, tentant d'obtenir une quelconque réaction des deux hommes. Ça ne lui paraissait impossible, il avait du mal à croire que deux allégories québécoises, tous connus pour leur sang chaud et leur impétuosité, soient aussi... aussi...  
Aussi épuisés. Cette crise, comme son premier ministre la désignait avec un certain dédain, était-elle à ce point épuisante? Déjà qu'elle le terrifiait, et qu'elle terrifiait même Kim, pourtant à l'autre bout du pays... Il n'osait pas savoir combien elle effrayait Québec.  
Ça lui semblait tellement surréel...  
« Pis l'pire, c'est que j'suis d'accord avec l'FLQ. », déclara soudainement Montréal. Sous le choc, Matthew le dévisagea. Comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec des terroristes? Avec des gens qui avaient à ce point terrorisé sa population, celle du Québec entier et même de tout le Canada? Ça lui semblait impensable.  
-Pareil(3), approuva sur le même ton Samuel, qui continuait à regarder les arrestations, tout comme l'humanisation de sa métropole. Cette fois, ce fût la consternation totale, pour Canada. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose clochait. Que le brun dises être d'accord avec des gens cherchant à obtenir son indépendance, lui qui ne s'entendait avec aucune des autres provinces et qui avait toujours cherché à se démarquer des autres, ça ne l'étonnait pas.  
Et pourtant, ça le bouleversait.  
Car avec ça venait une pensée assez terrifiante.  
Voulait-il... le quitter? Pour de bon?

* * *

(1)Le lendemain, on retrouva en effet le cadavre du ministre du Travail Pierre Laporte, tué par accident selon les membres du FLQ, alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir.  
(2)De nombreux artistes québécois se sont effectivement arrêtés lors de la Crise d'Octobre. Les arrestations visaient des individus soupçonnés d'appartenance au FLQ, qui ont déjà participé à des manifestations violentes ou qui sont liés à des mouvements d'extrême-gauche.  
(3)La population québécoise était effectivement d'accord avec la position du FLQ, qui voulait l'indépendance de la province et la protection de la langue française, mais pas sur les moyens utilisés pour y parvenir.

* * *

**M/A : **Prochain chapitre; rapatriement de la Constitution canadienne.


	9. 1981

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Voici le neuvième chapitre de "Histoire canadienne". Le rapatriement de la Constitution canadienne est un évènement-clef et grave dans l'histoire du pays, car de nombreuses injustices contre le Québec ont été faites, notamment lors de la Nuit des Longs Couteaux, dont le lien Wikipédia est sous le titre, tout comme un lien vers un montage sur ce sujet. Tout sera expliqué dans ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**1981 ~ Rapatriement de la Constitution canadienne**_  
[...]_wiki/Nuit_des_Longs_Couteaux_(Qu%C3%A9bec)_  
[...]_/watch?v=7u0LXXJMvE8_

« Samuel, ouvres-moi! S'il te plaît, viens m'ouvrir! », supplia Matthew, en donnant des coups sur la porte. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il appelait la Belle Province, mais celle-ci restait visiblement sourde à ses appels. Dans un sens, la nation pouvait comprendre; même lui avait honte de Trudeau. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait fait une chose si horrible à Samuel, qui avait déjà trop souffert. Même Lyon, qui pourtant n'aimait pas du tout le Québécois, avait mal réagit en découvrant le geste de Trudeau.  
C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui en avait pas tenu vigueur, quand Samuel et Lévesque ne sont pas venus à la signature du rapatriement. C'était compréhensible.  
Mais là, il veut lui parler.  
Au bout d'un instant, Canada arrêta ses appels, qui étaient réellement vains. Hésitant, il prit la poignée de la porte dans une main et la tourna, supposant que comme d'habitude, la grande province ait laissé la porte déverrouillée.  
Et effectivement, c'était le cas.  
Très doucement, il pénétra dans le vestibule, regardant autour de lui. Dans la maison, tout n'était que silence. Pas un son, rien. C'était effrayant. Malgré tout, il avança, regardant d'abords dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, mais les deux pièces étaient vides. Il monta ensuite à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre, dont la porte était entrebaîllée.  
Comme de fait, il y trouva Samuel, couché à plat ventre sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir plus grand, toutefois, le Québécois regarda en sa direction. Le bleu saphir de ceux-ci firent stopper Canada, au point que même sa respiration se coupa.  
Car ceux-ci s'étaient remplis de la rage la plus violente qui puisses exister dans le monde.  
« Quessé qu'tu fous chez moé, toé? », siffla le brun, en se levant et en s'avançant vers le Canadien, qui était figé de peur.  
-Je... j'étais venu te... te voir..., s'explique-t-il, incapable de ne pas bégayer, ce qui était une première pour lui -du moins, avec ses provinces.  
-Me voir? Criss, mais pou'quoi tu voudrais me voir? , ria Samuel, ne pouvant pas masquer son soudain dédain.  
-Je... je m'inquiétais! Ça fait des mois que j'ai aucune nouvelle de toi! Même Lévesque refuse de m'en donner!  
-C'est pas plutôt pour me baiser que t'es venu?  
-Que... _what?! _, couina Matthew, rougissant sous le propos. _Why d'you say that?_  
-Me prends pas pour un colon! J'sais très bien que t'es comme l'ostie de barbu, tu penses just' à ton cul! Pis t'es tellement prêt à toute pou' m'garder dans ta tabarnak de constitution à marde que j'ai jamais approuvé pis signer que t'envoies des câlisses de têtes carrées chez moé pour faire pencher la balance en ta faveur, pendant MON référendum, pa'ce que tu savais trèèèèès bien que j'l'aurais gagné, mon indépendance!  
-_It's false!_  
-MENS-MOI PAS, MATTHEW! Criss, j'ai vu la neige neigé! , réplique le brun. Esti, mais tu m'prends vraiment pour un mongol! Tu pensais-tu vraiment que j'avais pas vu ton 'tit manège? T'es comme l'ostie d'tête carrée, t'es autant possessif que lui!  
Canada n'osa rien répondre, car il savait que ça, par contre, c'était vrai. Il était possessif avec la Belle Province, ça, personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait le nier. Mais il avait tellement peur de le perdre! Il était si indépendantiste, si fougueux, qu'il avait toujours peur que Samuel le quittes, aussi bien en tant que pays que comme être humain. Il était prêt à tout faire pour que celui-ci reste avec lui, quite à s'allier aux plans de nègres(1) de ses premiers ministres, qui pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas semblaient tous détester le francophone.  
Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux allégories, puis soudain, Samuel lança, d'un ton froid;  
« Décrisse astheure d'chez moi. »  
-Euh... _what? _, bafouilla le Pays de l'Érable, troublé.  
-DÉCRISSE DE MA MAISON, CANADA! Fous-le camp! Dégage! J'veux pus t'voir la face! , cria le Québécois, en le poussant de la main par petits coups, pour le faire sortir de sa chambre. Matthew ne fit rien pour riposter. Il avait complètement figé, en entendant son nom de pays.  
Car jamais Samuel ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient un nom humain.  
Lorsqu'il fût hors de la chambre, Québec referma en claquant la porte, si violemment que les pentures se mirent presque à craquer. Pendant un moment, il resta figé, incapable de réfléchir comme il se devait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait.  
Est-ce que... Est-ce que Samuel venait vraiment de le quitter? Ça ne se pouvait pas.  
Quand son esprit assimila finalement que la rupture était réelle, Matthew se dépêcha de partir, courrant presque pour quitter la maison de son désormais ex-amant. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci puisses voir les larmes qui coulaient à présent sans retenue sur ses joues.  
De son côté, le représentant de la vieille province s'était laissé glisser le long de la porte, une fois celle-ci refermée, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il attendit patiemment que Canada partes, puis que les pas de celui-ci ne soient plus audibles avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains...  
... et de pleurer à son tour.

* * *

(1)Expression québécoise qui, selon le site "La Parlure", signifie "projet farfelu et irréaliste voué à l'échec". Mais en règle général, ça désigne surtout les idées traîtresses, qui se font dans le dos des autres. La signification originale vient du fait que les esclaves noirs échouaient souvent à s'échapper de leurs maîtres.

* * *

**M/A : **Méchante dispute, hein? Je vais vous avouer que je n'ai éprouvé aucun plaisir à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Ça me tordait le coeur, voir deux amoureux pareils avoir une dispute aussi violente. Ça prouve néanmoins que je possède un coeur. Enfin, je crois...?  
Enfin. Bref. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette fic! N'est-ce pas excitant, tout ça? J'ai bien hâte de le finir, celui-là!  
Prochain chapitre; Reconnaissance de la nation québécoise.


	10. Novembre 2009

**Titre :** Histoire canadienne.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** CanBec.  
**Warning :** Mention de sujets délicats.  
**Summary :** Canada et Québec ont une longue histoire commune. Rébellions sanglantes, guerres inhumaines, constitutions injustes et racisme francophobe la parcoures. Mais alors que tout devraient les opposer, tout ne fait que les réunir, pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire...  
**Disclaimer :** Matthew est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec. Mention de Logan/Yukon | Des autres provinces et territoires canadiens.  
**M/A :** Bon, techniquement, je romps ma promesse. Cependant, vu que c'est la fin de cette fic, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit moral de vous faire patienter pendant plus de deux semaines. Aussi, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de "Histoire canadienne", qui est plus joyeux que les autres... 'fin, je l'espères.  
Cours historique : En 2009, Harper a reconnu que le Québec était "une nation au sein du Canada".  
(elle est courte, l'explic', mais c'est tout ce qu'i dire)

* * *

_**Histoire canadienne**_  
_**Novembre 2009 ~Reconnaissance de la nation québécoise**_

Matthew regardait partout, cherchant Québec des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver, ce qui était étonnant en soi, vu que le brun n'était pas invisible, vu son fort caractère très affirmé et sa voix portant naturellement loin. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des députés, des sénateurs, des premiers ministres, des ministres, les épouses de ceux-ci lorsqu'ils en avaient et, enfin, ses frères et soeurs.  
Mais aucune trace de l'indépendantiste notoire.  
Pourtant, la nation canadienne sait qu'il est ici. Pour rien au monde Samuel n'aurait pût manquer une cérémonie pareille. D'autant plus qu'elle le concernait.  
« Quessé qu'tu charches de même? », fait alors la voix de la nouvelle nation, derrière lui. Surpris, Canada tourna la tête, pour le dévisager. Comme il s'y était attendu, le Québécois portait un costume bleu azur, qui détonnait plutôt avec le noir des autres complets. Sa cravate, d'une inhabituelle couleur blanche, avait un motif de fleur-de-lis doré.  
Sans aucune honte, Matthew le trouva très beau. Il méritait amplement son surnom de "Belle Province".  
« Toi. », répondit-il, toujours sans gêne. Québec eut un petit rire amusé.  
-Pis pourquoi ça, au juste?  
-Je voulais te parler. Seuls.  
Samuel fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu perplexe, mais finit par hocher la tête. Le pays et la province humanisés se dirigèrent donc vers un endroit où ils pouvaient parler seuls sans être dérangés.  
« Coudon, y'es où, Kumajirou? »  
-Qui ça?  
-Ton ours, tabarnak!  
-Oh! Avec Logan.  
-Y doit êtes ben, d'abords...(1), commenta l'ancienne colonie. Le commentaire fit rire Matthew et sourire la Belle Province. Depuis deux décennies, ils avaient recommencés à mieux s'entendre, retrouvant peu à peu la stabilité qu'ils avaient avant leur dispute -au grand bonheur des autres provinces et des territoires canadiens, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'horrible tension qui règnait entre les deux depuis leur abrupte séparation. Ils avaient depuis peu repris ensembles, en grand secret de leurs gouvernements respectifs, car, malheureusement, eux ne s'entendaient toujours pas, surtout quand les souverainistes étaient au pouvoir.  
Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucune importance, à leurs yeux. Maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait, pour eux, c'était d'être avec l'autre. Et là, ils savaient que le sujet de l'indépendance était tabou, entre eux deux.  
Et hors de question, autant pour Canada que pour Québec, d'avoir une autre dispute aussi violente que celle d'il y a presque quarante ans.  
« Comment tu trouve ça, en passant? », s'enquit soudainement Matthew.  
-Pas pire, pas pire..., commente la nouvelle nation nord-américaine. Mais j'sais qu't'a poussé su' Harper pou' qu'il l'fasses.  
-Évidemment! , soupire le Canadien. Harper ne l'aurait jamais sinon!  
-Y'es comme Macdonald, mais sans l'problème d'boisson(2)! , continue Samuel.  
-Tu n'exagère pas un peu?  
-Arrête d'faire l'innocent, tu sais 'si ben qu'moé qui s'cachait une bouteille d'whisky din un tiroir d'son bureau(2)!  
-C'était du rhum, rectifie mécaniquement le blond.  
-Bon, tu vois! Tu l'savais!  
Matthew lève les yeux au ciel, faisant rire la nation québécoise. Au même instant, ils arrivèrent à un endroit plutôt isolé; un simple balcon dont les portes françaises avaient étrangement été laissées ouvertes. Le couple, loin de s'en préoccuper, continua leur conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un instant, il y eut un blanc, où chacun regardait l'autre.  
Et comme toujours, Samuel le trancha en demandant;  
« Veux-tu ben m'dire quessé qu'on fait icitte? »  
Comme simple réponse, il fût enlacé par Canada. Pendant un moment, la nouvelle nation fût perdue...  
... quand il sentit qu'on glissait quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Étonné, il repoussa doucement son amoureux, qui ne broncha pas, puis fouilla sa poche...  
... pour en retirer un petit boîtier, le même qu'on trouve chez les bijoutiers. En le voyant, Samuel resta sous le choc, de plus en plus interloqué. Hésitant, il souleva le couvercle...  
... et y découvrit une bague, tout simple, pour homme. En la voyant, toutefois, Québec sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Littéralement. Il regarda Matthew, qui rougissait bien que souriant. Il comprenait parfaitement le message, mais malgré tout, il ne comprenait plus rien.  
« Que... qu'est-ce que... »  
-_It's not the nation that I will requests_, rassura Canada, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, cette fois, _but to the man I love. Samuel Tremblay... will you marry me?_  
Nouveau silence. Puis;  
« J'avais 'maginé l'contraire, mais ç'pas plus mal qu'ça... »  
Le Pays de l'Érable n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre que Québec acceptait. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, heureux comme jamais. Son désormais fiancé répondit au baiser, surpris de cette soudaine embrassade.  
« Ça veux-tu dire que j'suis la famme, dans l'couple? », demanda-t-il, une fois ses lèvres libérer de celles de la grande nation.  
-Tu serais plutôt une Germaine(3), rigole le blond.  
-M'en t'en faire, moé, une Germaine!  
Le rire de Canada s'accentua, au grand plaisir de Samuel, qui partit à son tour à rire. Doucement, il lui enlaça la taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps encore plus, si c'était possible. Le brun posa ensuite son front contre celui du Canadien, pour qu'ils puisses se regarder droit dans les yeux.  
« _Kisakiin_(4)_, Kanata._ », chuchota-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand des secrets. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Matthew, qui murmura à son tour, en allant embrasser de nouveau son fiancé;  
-_Kisakiin, Kebec_.

* * *

(1)Selon une théorie hetalienne, Kumajirou représente les territoires Inuits, raison pour laquelle il est toujours dans les bras de Canada.  
(2)Macdonald, le premier Premier ministre du Canada et l'un des pères de la Confédération canadienne, est connu pour avoir un penchant pour la bouteille. Mais l'anecdote du tiroir à alcool, c'est un _headcanon_ personnel, à cause de la série "_Murdoch's Mysteries_".  
(3)En français québécois, une Germaine est une femme au caractère fort, qui aime être aux commandes. Apparemment, l'expression vient de la contraction des verbes "gère" et "mène", plutôt que du prénom Germaine. Note; l'expression ne peut pas être masculinisé.  
(4)_Kisakiin_ signifie "_je t'aime_" en anishabe.

* * *

**M/A : **Et... c'est fini! Ça finit bien, hein? Dés le début de cette fic, je voulais mettre cette scène mignonne comme toute. Pourquoi? Euh... parce que j'aime le symbolisme du mariage. C'est bidon, mais bon...  
Merci d'avoir lue et à la prochaine!


End file.
